The English Girls
by FaNTaSY-GuRL
Summary: 5 girls came from England to Japan. they have some supernatural powers still unknown to the SD boys. one of them is a maniac, the other's a cold girl, the other's a nerd, then a girlie girl, and a prankster!! R&R pls ^^ there're sum humor too ^^


Title : The English Girls  
  
Disclaimer : SD isn't mine  
  
Rating : PG  
  
Genre : Romance-Humor  
  
Chapter : 1/??  
  
NOTE : The fic is written in past tenses except POVs. POVs are in present tenses but it will also be written in past tenses on necessary places ^^;;;  
  
'Today's the last day of holiday' thought Rukawa.  
  
Right now's an end-of-the-year holiday, and Rukawa would be a sophomore once he returned to school.  
  
He highly anticipated the end of the holiday-not because he missed school, obviously-because he really wanted to have basketball practices again-that is, but the thought of meeting a certain loud redhead made him grunt.  
  
'After all, every good thing has bad sides as well' he thought as he sighed. He looked at the clock next to his bed. The numbers 3 and 30 glared back at him from the clock, meaning that it was currently 3:30 PM right now.  
  
'Nothing else to do. I'll just sleep' thought Rukawa as he lied on his huge bed and fell asleep immediately.  
  
NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL.  
  
Rukawa walked towards his new class, 2-8. He could faintly hear his ever-so- loyal fans screaming when they saw him. Their screams sounded faintly like "Gosh! That's Rukawa!!! Oh he's as handsome as ever-no! He looks even more handsome than handsome than last year!! AAAAH!!!!", which he ignored completely. Nothing out of the ordinary at that.  
  
When he reached his class, he sat on the table at the back of the classroom, next to the window. He fell asleep immediately. And once again, there's nothing out of the ordinary at that.  
  
The bell rang and every student ran to their respective classrooms, not wanting to be late and anger their teacher at the very first day of the new semester.  
  
Rukawa's new sensei, Aimi-sensei, walked in and smiled at her students. She finally reached the front of the class, and then she announced calmly,  
  
"Students, today we have 5 new students from England. You may come inside, girls" said Aimi-sensei.  
  
A girl with her light brown hair tied into pigtails walked in.  
  
"Hello! My name's Michelle Virginia MacKinson. I really love magazines and girly stuff. My dad's British-Dutch while my mother's Chinese. Nice to meet you," said the girl in fluent Japanese.  
  
Next, a girl with wavy red hair walked in, smiling sweetly at everyone.  
  
"Hi everyone. My name is Marilyn Adrienne Geneva. I love reading, surfing the net, and writing. My father's German and my mother's Scottish. Pleasure meeting you," she said very politely and fluently, before bowing to the class.  
  
And then, a girl with medium-length auburn hair walked in. She was frowning.  
  
"My name's Ashely Julianne Mandrake. I like sports. Nice to meet you," she said quickly and monotonely. She doesn't look very friendly.  
  
Then a girl with chocolate brown hair with bright red and blonde highlights came in. Her hairstyle was pretty weird, and it was obviously gelled. Her long hair was being let loose, but at the ends the hair pointed to different directions, almost spiky. (A/N : Sorry, I found it very hard to explain.gomenasai)  
  
"Why, hello hello everyone!! This is me, the genius Jeanette Amberstone! And hmm, I really love to sing, joke, scream, laugh, et cetera!! It's really great to be here!!," she said with a mad grin. "Oh, and don't forget, call me a MAD MISTRESS," she added hastily. The whole class roared with laughter at her funny pose in front, while she joined them laughing like a maniac. Rukawa woke up abruptly at the huge noise. Then he looked at the laughing girl in front, and shook his head desperately.  
  
'A female version of that do'ahou. A school with one monkey is enough. Another addition would practically make everyone go mad,' he thought.  
  
After the class had quieted down, another girl with lovely milk chocolate brown hair with a small amount of golden blonde highlights walked in. She was taller than the other 4, and she looked a lot more gorgeus too.  
  
"Hi. My name's Lavender Acrylla Magdeburg. I really love to dance, skate, ice-skate, disco, do gymnastics, ballet, and I really love challenges. My father is French while my mother is half-Spanish half-Italian. Pleased to meet all of you," she said good-manneredly and bowed to the rest of the class. However, some of the girls threw her envious looks while boys in the classroom (with the exception of Rukawa Kaede) gave out catcalls and wolf whistles. She ignored all these and smiled at her four friends.  
  
"Okay. Done with the introduction, you all may take your seats," said Aimi- sensei.  
  
Everyone of them took their seats. Lavender took the seat next to Rukawa while Jeanette was right in front of her. Next to Jeanette was Marilyn, and two seats from Marilyn's left was Michelle. Ashley took the third seat in front of Jeanette.  
  
The lesson went on and on, but suddenly a boy next to Lavender fell off his seat. Lavender gave a confused look towards the whole class and said, "I did nothing!".  
  
All of her classmates believed her, however, thinking that it must be the boy's clumsiness. And they didn't see her moving from her seat or something. However, her other friends just shook their head.  
  
"There she goes again," said Marilyn.  
  
"Yeah," said Ashley quietly.  
  
Michelle just giggled quietly.  
  
"I guess starting today we have to pity the whole class," said Michelle as quietly as possible to Marilyn, who just sighed defeatedly. While Jeanette was close to laughing maniacally.  
  
However, Michelle got a point in there, though. Just about 10 minutes after, 5 students fell off their chairs at the same time. The teacher looked at them, surprised. Lavender still looked confused though.  
  
And then, suddenly, on the blackboard, there was a huge 'IDIOT' appearing suddenly, that the teacher took 5 steps back, shocked beyond words.  
  
RUKAWA'S POV  
  
Aah, such a nice sleep. School is such a good place to sleep.  
  
BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!  
  
Ouch! Such a hard blow! Someone or something hit my head very hard.  
  
I woke up and looked around to see who the hell did that to me. But everyone is doing their work seriously. None of them even looked at me! Not that I wanted that anyway.  
  
I slept again.  
  
BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!  
  
OUCH! Now, THAT hurts a lot. It was worse than that do'aho's punches.  
  
I woke up again and looked around.  
  
Nothing's wrong.  
  
Now, the only way to find out who the culprit is, I'm gonna pretend to sleep.  
  
So, I lay my head on my table and pretend to sleep while keeping my eyes half-open.  
  
Nothing came.  
  
So, as I think it's safe already, I sleep peacefully once again.  
  
BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!  
  
Ugh!!!  
  
There's no giving up!! I sleep again.  
  
BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!  
  
Grrr!!!  
  
And so everytime I sleep I got 'bammed' again.  
  
I guess this person or thing wants me to stay awake so desperately. Guess I'll just comply to the person's or thing's request. I won't want anymore of my poor brain cells killed that way.  
  
MYSTERY PERSON'S POV  
  
Gyahahaha!!! Finally I'm done with that guy! It feels so good to pull pranks on other people!!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
So, can anyone guess the mystery person? If anything here is quite confusing, it'll be MUCH clearer on the second chapter. Just wait for it. And, did any one of you find it funny or something? I hope it is, I'm trying to.make it a bit funny.  
  
Please review, anyways!! Flames are accepted.  
  
And, as mentioned in the genres, this has some supernatural thingies, so, the 'thing' that kept 'bamming' Rukawa was made supernaturally. It will be explained further in the second chapter.  
  
For now, I hope you like it!  
  
And if you think I'm gonna pair up Ashley (the unfriendly girl) with Rukawa, you're wrong!! If you think I'm gonna pair up Jeanette (the mad mistress) with Sakuragi, you're wrong too! ^^ 


End file.
